Actuator systems are used for a variety of reasons on a variety of structures. Generally, actuator systems are designed to move at least one component relative to another component to achieve a desired result. Often, some actuator systems move multiple components in a controlled manner.
For safety, certain actuator systems utilize a sensor to confirm that a desired actuation of a component has occurred. Actuator systems that move multiple components often have multiple sensors each used to confirm actuation of a respective one of the multiple components.